In a sealing arrangement of this type known from DE 44 08 831 A1, the armoring of the fore-seal is supported directly on the end face of the bearing bushing. The fore-seal fixed against rotation on the shaft journal comprises a sealing lip which is inclined inwards and bears sealingly against the armoring of the rotary shaft seal inside the bearing bushing. The direct contact between the armoring and the end face of the bearing bushing being a metal-to-metal contact, it has a rather inadequate sealing action. The sealing lip of the fore-seal which is inclined inwards, i.e. towards the interior of the bearing bush, does not offer adequate resistance to a medium penetrating into the bearing bushing through the seal gap and therefore likewise exhibits a restricted sealing action.